


The Doctor's Office

by spIDERFOASJDFAWKEJ



Series: One-Shot Drabbles/Ficlets [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Ficlet, Flash Fiction, Fluff, Hospitals, M/M, car crash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:28:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25216240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spIDERFOASJDFAWKEJ/pseuds/spIDERFOASJDFAWKEJ
Summary: Ethan gets into a car crash and Mark is worried.
Relationships: Mark Fischbach/Ethan Nestor
Series: One-Shot Drabbles/Ficlets [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1826809
Comments: 3
Kudos: 81





	The Doctor's Office

**Author's Note:**

> TW: Car crashes, anxiety
> 
> *I respect these people and their respective girlfriends, and this fic is not mean to cause any harm to their real-life relationships.

Mark hated hospitals. They smelled too clean for what they hid inside. Right now, he was in the waiting room for Ethan, who had gotten into a pretty bad car accident earlier that day. He couldn't sit still, doing anything to keep the " _what-ifs_ " off of his mind.

Finally, a doctor came back to the room.

"Mr. Fischbach? You can come to see him now."

Mark practically ran back to the room. Ethan was asleep, so he sat beside him, kissing his forehead softly and taking his hand.

"Don't you ever get in a car crash that serious again, you doofus. I'm trying to make it to where I can propose to you, at the least."

Ethan smiled in his half-sleep, squeezing Mark's hand softly.

"Looking forward to it," Ethan mumbled, turning onto his side and sighing. Mark kissed the top of his head, then relaxed beside him.

_Ethan was going to be just fine._

**Author's Note:**

> Comment if you enjoyed! Happy reading! :)


End file.
